


Doctor Who A.U.

by GamingPuppy



Series: Doctor Who A.U. [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingPuppy/pseuds/GamingPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>22 year old Jemini Smith is a normal human girl with a normal boring job and a normal boring life...until she meets The Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting the Doctor...Befriending the Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> My own idea. Sort of a head cannon I came up with while watching David Tennant's seasons of Doctor Who. Sorry if it seems confusingly wrong in places but hey, it's Doctor Who! Will be two other stories...maybe more if I can finish writing Doctor Who AU 3...wish me luck!

"Jem, the petfood refill is here. Mind going out back and dragging the boxes inside?" my boss calls out from her office. "Sure thing boss," I reply vaulting over the register desk, walking into the back, hurrying past the snake section, and downstairs to the delivery truck, signing for the boxes before hauling them into the basement storage. "All set Seymour!" I call banging on the office door of Seymour Jenkins, the Pet Palace's storage manager before returning to the front room.

"Hey Jemini!" my best friend, Christopher Johnson says walking over and hugging me tightly. "Hey Christi!" I reply hugging back, "Where to for lunch today? London? Paris? Maybe Tokyo?" I grin as he replies, "Usual chip shop." linking arms with me and walking out to said diner across the street ordering our usual mediums before leading me to our daily fountain seat.

We chat for a while before I check my watch and sigh, though non too sadly, hopping up kissing Christi's cheeks before walking back to the pet shop. Walking to the register I notice a note stuck to it. Picking it up I see Rose has gone home early and has left me the keys to lock up, adding a reminder to feed the animals.

"That's odd," I say binning the note, "Seymour should have fed them by now." Shuffling down the steps I pause finding all the food boxes unopened right where I left them. "Seymour?" I call knocking on his office door.

Upon getting no reply I hesitantly reach for the handle only to be grabbed away. I twist around to see a seemingly quirky young man in a blue pinstripe suit and a brown coat over it. "I'd keep that door closed if I were you." he says moving me away from the office.

"Oh really? And if you weren't me what would I call you?" I ask as he carefully leads me out the back door. "I'm The Doctor," he says nodding slightly before turning an walking off. "Wait," I call following him, "Doctor Who?"

He grins leaning on what seems to be the door to an new looking but old fashioned police call box. "Exactly," he replies winking and going inside. I frown confused before gasping and running inside.

"You're /The/ Doctor?!" He laughs nodding, "Took you a moment...but yes I am /The/ Doctor that people are blogging and Vlogging about. Now, since we're already away from Cardiff, you'll have to be a temporary assistant." I smile and nod, "I accept." He grins leading me to my temporary room for the next few days.

Hours later, I'm scribbling away in one of the notebooks I always have with me, when I hear a knock at my door. "Come in," I call closing the notebook and sitting up as the Doctor walks in along with a young man in his late 20's. "Jemini Smith, meet Jack Harkness; Jack, this is Jemini."

"Call me Jem, everyone does," I say standing to shake his hand. "Jem it is then. Nice grip by the way." I grin as he winks, "Rhyming flirt," I say teasing him lightly.

He just returns the smile sitting in a chair by the bed. "Well, I'll leave you two to get aquatinted," the Doctor says nodding once and exiting the room. "So," I say suddenly serious, "What year are you from?"

"51st century, and you?" he leans back slightly. "1990's originally," I answer his reply. "So what are you writing?" he asks, glancing at my notebook.

"Just random ideas I get," I answer handing it to him and pointing to the first two pages, "This one's about a Fantasy about a girl who's half Hobbit half Elf." He glances over it, "Not bad." I grin, "Thanks...so how did you meet the Doctor?"

He grins back sheepishly, "Tried to scam him with an alien ambulance that I tried to pass off as a lethal weapon." I burst out laughing and he smirks nodding, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." I grin like a Cheshire cat as my laughter subsides, "Sorry...never thought someone would ever be able to trick the Doctor."

He rolls his eyes but nods saying, "She seems to like you," as a loud almost purring sound reverberates through my room. "Well I like her back...she's amazing in her description and up close as well." "Let me guess...you wrote a report up of people who've seen the TARDIS inside and out?"

I nod, "I majored in living technology...ever heard of RoboOriginals?" Jack nods, "They were up and running by the year 2020...you made those?" I smile, "I'm Sheri Ventam."


	2. Everybody's favorite detective...was a woman?!

"You're one of the most celebrated names of that year..." I turn to the door, my smile fading when I see the look on the Doctor's face. "Problem?" I ask smiling confusedly. He sighs shaking his head, "Not at all...hungry?" he asks smirking as my stomach growls.

"Maybe a bit," I reply blushing and smirking as he walks in, a cart following behind him by itself. "This is the coolest day ever!" I say grinning as Jack and the Doctor simultaneously reply, "So far." After dinner, Jack heads off to keep an eye on our course and the Doctor and I walk to a lounge just down the hall.

"Know any songs?" he asks as he lays on a sofa and I settle at a piano. "A few," I reply checking a few notes before playing 'Heart and Soul', the lower side of 'Piano Duet', and 'Granada Theme' as well, "Fan of Sherlock Holmes I see." I smirk turning to look at him, "You could say that."

"Well then, how would you like to meet the man who wrote them up?" I stand walking over and moving him so I can sit down laughing lightly as he puts his now bare feet in my lap, "I'd like that a lot Doctor." A few quiet moments later he sits up leaning over and kisses me like we hadn't just met a few minutes ago.

"What was that for?" I ask slightly bewildered. "Something I forgot from later." he replies smiling sheepishly laying back down. I watch him warily confused for a moment before leaning back as we both fall asleep.

Next morning I sigh blinking awake smiling as I see the Doctor has turned around and put his head in my lap. "Doctor...wake up...I think we've parked." I whisper lightly shaking his shoulder. He grumbles turning and wrapping his arms around my lap, "Mph...five more minutes?"

I give him a falsely exasperated, "Yes dear," which gets him to slightly raise his head and grin at me before snuggling back down. Five minutes, on the dot, later he takes a deep breath before jumping to his feet shouting behind him as he bounds out the door, "Well come on then slow poke time to get dressed for Victorian England!" I laugh hurrying after him to a room full of outfits.

"Here we go, scarlet red Victorian dress so I can keep an eye on you." I stick my tongue out at him taking the dress as we go into separate dressing rooms to change. I finish after him and when I step back out he's in a dark grey Victorian suit white ivory buttons and all.

"You look handsome," I say smiling as we link arms and walk to the door of the TARDIS. "You're not to shabby yourself," he returns with a grin as we step into a dark London alley, "Beautiful even." I pause looking around, "So this is Victorian England hmm? Seems amazing at night."

"Isn't it?" he asks glancing at the starlit sky before looking to me an handing me a scarlet red feathered mask putting on a plain dark blue one of his own. "Well then, shall we head off in search of Sir Doyle? I believe he should be arriving at a Masqurade just now." I nod and we catch a carriage cab to the party walking in.

"Who am I to announce you as?" the person at the top of the stairs asks as we enter. "Doctor John Watson," I say pointing to the Doctor, "and Miss Sherlock Holmes." He nods doing so as we walk down the stairs.

"Lucky for you Doctor I know this is the year and party he got the idea from," I say at his look of shocked surprise at me. We walk over to the table getting some punch before walking back over to stand by the stairs. Moments later a young brunette man walks up next to me, "Excuse me Miss Holmes?"

"Yes?" I ask smiling politely at him as he blushes. "My name is Arthur Doyle, I was intrigued by your name. Would you mind telling me what you do?" I laugh lightly, "Not at all Mr. Doyle. I'm a consulting detective."

"Consulting detective?" he asks slightly confused, "What's the difference between them?" I smirk at his question, "When the police have cases that they can't solve, which is always, I find the obvious leads that they miss and send them on to take the credit. "But doesn't it bother you when they take credit for your work?"

I shrug, "I don't need any sort of credit all I need is the murderer caught and the case solved." He smiles turning to the Doctor, "And you Doctor Watson?" I grin watching as the Doctor stutters awkwardly for a few moments before stepping to his aid.

"Doctor Watson is an ex Army doctor just returning home because of a shoulder wound. Isn't that right dear?" The Doctor just nods dumbly as Arthur turns back to me asking, "Do you think we could meet up again tomorrow and you could tell me about a few of your cases?" I nod as the Doctor checks his pocket watch, "We really should be getting back for the night Sherlock dear."


	3. A night at Baker Street.

I say goodnight to Arthur before the Doctor pulls me out and we walk home. "What was that?" he asks me as we walk, "Are you insane, Baker Street and all that doesn't exist!" I just smile as we reach the TARDIS, "Oh really? Look up then."

He does eyes widening to the size of saucers jaw almost hitting the pavement as he sees the TARDIS has transformed into a building between the two connecting from the alley, "Welcome home Doctor Watson," I chime bounding up the steps and inside. "How in the world is this even possible?" he asks following quickly after me freezing and bursting out laughing as he sees Jack dressed like the gif of Stephen Fry as a remake of a character.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm Mr. Hudson I get it!" he says in an annoyed voice trying not to smile. I just grin going to my room changing into a nightgown and a blue robe sitting in an armchair and picking up the violin starting to play Granada Theme. "Well...at least you changed some information to make it seem like he didn't just write up someone's technically actual life," the doctor says dropping onto the couch beside me.

"So Nana, what's for dinner?" I ask Jack grinning up at him jokingly. "I'm your landlord not your housekeeper dear," he replies turning to go to his room. "But you /were/ my housekeeper," I call after him laughing as he flips my cheekiness off.

The Doctor sighs grumbling so I turn leaning over and kissing his cheek smiling as he blushes and stutters. "Forgot to thank you for taking me to a Victorian-era Masquerade tonight." He grins shrugging and rubbing his shoulder.

"Poor dear," I stand moving behind his chair, gently rubbing his shoulders, "must be terrible having a shoulder wound. Although winning me over because of it's background must be payment enough." He mumbles slightly leaning back and closing his eyes.

Moments later I hear him start to snore so I turn him horizontally on the sofa draping a blanket over him, kissing his forehead before going back up to my room. Minutes later Jack walks into my room sitting by my bed, "So...you and the Doctor huh?"

I grin shrugging, "Dunno...maybe, maybe not. It all depends on if he talks to me first when he wakes up." "He probably will...while he was telling me about you he kept going on and on about how cute you were what with your pale porcaline skin, your long silk waves and your lithe, fit body..."

I laugh, "Okay, okay, I get it! I'm like the BBC version of Sherlock Holmes!" He grins kissing my cheek before exiting my room with a final, "Get some sleep."

Next morning I wake up to the sound of the TARDIS humming. "Mmm...morning to you too," I say standing and stretching before changing into a day dress and walking downstairs to make toast and tea. Minutes after my breakfast there's a knock at the door so I walk down and open it, "Ah, Mr. Doyle, good morning," I say cheerfully as I usher him in to the living room grabbing a notebook of outlines I took of the Sherlock Holmes stories and plopping into my chair.

"Now which should I start with first...ah, A Study in Scarlet! The very case that was started on the day that John and I met." Arthur smiles lightly, "Oh, so that's how you became a couple? How sweet." The doctor laughs, walking into the room with tea, "Oh, we're not a couple...just good friends and flatmates."

He nods taking down a few notes smiling when he sees me mouthing, 'We're a couple, he's just shy' before asking, "Do you mind if I change a few small facts around Ms. Holmes?" I smile shaking my head, "Not at all Mr. Doyle." He finishes his notes then looks to me nodding for me to start in on my cases.

A few hours later he checks his watch and packs up saying goodbye and exiting to write down his findings but telling me he might make it in Watson's point of view instead of Holmes. In answer to my asking why he says "To see if his readers will be able to figure out the answer before Sherlock explains it."

I smile closing and locking the door squealing happily and falling onto the couch as the TARDIS turns back into it's original look in the alley. "Have fun helping with his books then?" I grin up as Jack leans over the couch. "Quite a lot. I can't believe I actually got to meet him!" Jack just laughs sitting next to me, "Who else would you like to meet then?"

I sit up putting my chin in my hands, "Huh...good question..." I frown slightly, "There's no one else I can think of just now." I sigh hearing the grinding hum of the TARDIS taking off, "Back to home sweet home then." I stand walking to the main room saying nothing to the Doctor as I sit at the railing dangling my legs over the side.

I hear Jack walk over to the Doctor speaking quietly to him before the Doctor walks over sitting down by me. "We're not dropping you off...we just need to recharge her battery in Cardiff...you can visit your parents." I nod smiling lightly and hugging him, "Thank you Doctor. For everything."


	4. Friends meet friends.

Minutes later we land and I change back into my normal clothes before walking with the Doctor to a flower shop. I speak with a clerk before getting a bouquet and continuing on down the street. "So, where do your parents live...oh." he says as we come to the town cemetery.

"Yeah...mostly my family was the foster kids I lived with." He frowns as we walk to their graves, "I'm so sorry." I just shrug as I set the bouquet between them kiss my fingers then touch both stones before standing up.

"Jemini?" a voice says as we exit the graveyard, "Hey Jemini!" Glancing up I gasp smiling as Christopher Johnson hurries over tackling me into a hug. "Hey Christi, miss me?"

He smiles slightly glancing at the Doctor, "Of course silly...who's this?" I grin, "This is John Smith, we met up at the pet shop and this is our second date. He's a doctor you know." Christopher gasps eyes wide, "You bagged a doctor? You're lucky little Miss Priss!"

I laugh as Christi and 'John' shake hands before Jack walks up saying, "We're all set, battery's charging and it should only take the weekend." I grin as Christi's jaw hits the floor, "Just enough time for Chris here to get to know you /Captain/." 'Oh man the look on his face is priceless' I think to myself as Jack and Chris shake hands and their eyes roam each others bodies.

"Well then," I say, smirking as they seem to snap out of a trance, "Shall we go to dinner? I know this amazing Italian place around the corner." They nod following as I walk to Angie's and the owner's son waves me to my usual front table.

"Thank you Billy," I say as we all sit down and Angie, the owner, walks over hugging me from behind and saying all of our orders are on the house and she'll cook them herself. I grin shrugging at all the questioning looks from my companions. "I proved she wasn't a suspect of a certain crime so now she pays me back with free food."

The Doctor smiles teasing, "Not bad Miss Holmes,", blushing as Angie sets a white candle on the table. "More romantic," she explains winking at me taking our orders. Jack and I just smile knowingly at each other as we glance at Christopher and the Doctor.

"So Jack," Christi says shyly, "you're a captain?" Jack smiles at Christi's blushing face, "Well yes...I even risked my life and my ship saving John here." Christi's face brightens considerably, "Oh my, how brave! Especially since you obviously lived through it all."

Jack's chest puffs up quite visibly at the praise and the Doctor and I roll our eyes and laugh. "Oh please, he's always that polite with strangers he likes." I say grinning slightly as Christi blushes elbowing me in the side. The Doctor grins replying, "And Jack is always a showoff," as well as getting a jab at his own side from Jack.

Later, after dinner, the Doctor and I are walking home alone as Jack and Christopher have planned to visit for a while more at the restaurant. "So," the doctor says breaking the silence, "Why John Smith?" I grin sheepishly, "Random nothing really..." 

But he presses on trying his hand at deduction, "John as in John Watson; Smith is your last name correct?" I smile nodding, "Not bad, Doctor, not bad at all." He smiles as we reach my flat, "So, I suppose this is goodnight?"

He shrugs leaning forward to kiss me until I lean back on the wall. "Oh my," I say as we break for air, "that was...I mean...wow." He grins at me saying "Alons-y!" before pecking my cheek and walking away.

Sighing, I turn and slip into my flat making sure not to wake my flatmate. 'So...me and the Doctor after all,' I think to myself as I change into pjs and slip into bed. Minutes later I'm fast asleep and don't even notice when Jack and Chris stumble drunkenly in half an hour after me.


End file.
